Purring Rain
''Purring Rain ''is a season 91 episode of HTFF. Plot It's heavily raining at daytime. The scene then fades to show the bus stop. Laika is drying Spetz with her towel while waiting for the rain to end. She then sees a silhouette running through the rain towards her, who is revealed to be Niya, the newcomer in the town. Laika happily wants to greet her but Niya seems to be busy playing with Spetz. As she tries to greet her again, Niya immediately gives her an angry look and steps away from her. Laika sadly sits on the bench and just watches Niya playing with Spetz in the rain. Spetz actually doesn't like the rain and runs away from her. Both Laika and Niya are shocked and decide to chase him. Niya's speed is actually faster and she can jump onto multiple objects while Laika is left exhausted. Niya is then distracted by a food store, which contains a lot of cat foods. She then jumps into it. Laika sees that Niya is struggling with Lumpy when she's taking a pack of cat food. She scolds Niya so they can continue finding Spetz. Lumpy is left inside the store getting covered by bird food before being attacked by a flock of hungry birds. Niya then bumps onto Lovely and tries to get up. Laika has just arrived at the area only to see that Lovely is playing with Niya. Laika brings her laser pointer and points it to the ground, distracting Niya. Niya begins to chase the red laser dot. The dot then appears on Lovely's head. Niya uses her full energy to slap the dot only to slap Lovely's face and behead her after her head spins repeatedly. Laika decides to use the laser to guide her to where Spetz is. As soon as they begin to run, both of them slip into Quartz's store. Quartz is shocked by this and tries to clean up their mess. Meanwhile, Niya is having an interest on the glass items on the shelf. She begins to jump on one and push it to the floor. Quartz tries to save his stuff until a trophy crushes him, triggering his quills. The quills shoot straight into Angie but she quickly blocks it with her sphere, but this actually results in the quills killing Softy and Jerky beside her after they bounced from her sphere. Niya, on the shelf, finally sees Spetz at the outside, running through the rain. Both Niya and Laika quickly chase him before Spetz runs away to another place. Niya, while chasing Spetz, sees a bowl of cat food that is placed by Chef Meow. She instantly jumps into it but lands on Fatty instead. Fatty is heard screaming as Niya is actually scratching his face off. Chef Meow tries to help but his feet get slipped by a water puddle and he ends up cracking his head on the ground. Fatty grabs the bowl from Spetz and tries to hit Niya with it but he's weakened by his blood loss. Laika feels relieved to get Spetz back and goes back to a dry place. A moment later, Niya reappears again and wants to play with Spetz in the rain, causing Spetz to run away again as the episode ends. Moral "All you need is love and a cat, or two, or five." Deaths *Lumpy died from being attacked by hungry birds. *Lovely's head spins repeatedly and is then separated from her body. *Quartz is crushed by a trophy. *Softy and Jerky are impaled by Quartz's quills. *Chef Meow's head gets cracked on the ground. *Fatty bleeds to death. Injuries *Fatty's face is brutally scratched by Niya. Destructions *Niya crashes into a glass window. *Many Quartz's items fall onto the ground. Trivia * This marks Niya's first and debut episode. *This marks the first time Laika survived. *Lumpy's fate is similar to his fate in "Pet Peeve". *This episode was planned to be in parts but since this is the debut episode, the writer decided to make the episode much shorter. *The title of this episode is derived from the phrase "pouring rain". Category:Fan Episodes Category:Debut Episodes Category:Season 91 Episodes